Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein é um personagem muito importante da franquia Monster High, apareçendo primeiramente na linha de bonecas em julho de 2010. É filha do monstro Frankenstein e da noiva dele, Frankie é o uma nova aluna na escola Monster High, tendo apenas 15 dias de nascimento. Ela é muito simpática e atlética, nunca perdendo tempo sendo negativa, mas tem um traço desajeitado, como as partes de seu corpo tendem a sair voar. Ela também é muito ingênua, devido a sua idade muito jovem, ela não sabe muito sobre a vida e as coisas típicas de adolescentes. Interpretações No vídeo clipe da música Fright Song, há vários personagens que foram basedos em Frankie. "Hero Zombie Girl" é retratada por Angela Duscio. Sua voz, nas dublagens originais, é feita por Kate Higgins, e no Brasil, por Luciana Baroli. Personagem Descrição Física Apesar de ter apenas alguns dias de vida, a idade física de Frankie é o de uma menina totalmente crescida no final da adolescência. Além disso, apesar de ter sido feita por partes de diferentes pessoas, ela foi criada com um corpo bem equilibrado, atraente, ao contrário de seu pai. Ela tem muito cabelo branco com listras pretas, semelhantes ao cabelo de sua mãe, que podem ser inspirados na Noiva de Frankenstein (veja Monstro Clássico). Ele foi originalmente desenhada com traços irregulares, e sua franja era de lado, no entanto, ainda sendo presa com um prendedor de cabelo. Ela tem pele verde, e tem uma condição conhecida como heterocromia que dá cores estranhas para seus olhos - um verde, um azul (embora provavelmente deve ter sido montado a partir de vários corpos, em vez de genética). Frankie tem suturas visíveis por todo o corpo, mais obviamente próximo das articulações de seus membros, em torno de seu pescoço, e através de sua bochecha direita. Ela também tem dois parafusos fixados em seu pescoço, que lhe permitem absorver eletricidade para uso como energia para manter seu corpo funcionando. Em alguns episódios, ela mostra a habilidade de comandar electricidade, bem como absorvê-lo por meio dos parafusos de seu pescoço, sem aviso prévio, causando choques em seus amigos. Personalidade Frankie é amigável, doce e educada com um traço desajeitado. Ela é a mais ingênua de todas as meninas, sendo tão jovem, então ela tenta aprender tudo o que puder sobre o mundo através de revistas para adolescentes monstros, apesar de seus conselhos muitas vezes causarem momentos difíceis para ela. Apesar dos contratempos, ela se mantém otimista, esperançosa e determinada a encontrar o seu lugar dentro de Monster High. Frankie pode também ser insegura e reagir muito rapidamente, como instantaneamente ela rotula Abbey Bominable como rude, e acusa um de seus amigos de ser o Babado Fantasma. Idade Existem vários mistérios na trama em relação à idade de Frankie na série. Nos websódios e em espciais, ela teria começado a escola quando tinha oito dias de idade ou menos. Em "Festa de Aniversário", ela tem 16 dias de idade. Muitos acreditam que ela tem 16 anos em todos os episódios, no entanto, isso é incorreto pois em alguns episódios as situações são mostradas de noite, o que leva a crer que ela já deve ter muitos dias de nascimento. No primeiro livro, ela tem 1 ano de vida. O diário incluído na boneca apresentada na Comic-Con Internacional de San Diego de 2010 descreve seu primeiro dia de vida, enquanto os diários regulares começam no dia em que ela acaba de completar 16 dias. Na série de desenhos animados, devido a ter passagem de eventos anuais, está implícito que ela tem mais de um ano de idade agora. Monstro Clássico Frankie é a filha do monstro Frankenstein e de sua noiva, a influência de seus pais em sua aparência física pode ser vista na cor da pele de Frankie, nas suturas e parafusos no pescoço (de seu pai, como se vê nos filmes), e seu cabelo preto e branco e lábios vermelhos (de sua mãe, como se vê nos filmes). Frankie também tem uma predileção para o símbolo de um raio, que é visto com frequência nos filmes como o método de animar os monstro. O personagem do monstro de Frankenstein apareceu pela primeira vez no romance gótico de 1818, Frankenstein, ou, O Moderno Prometeu, escrito pela romancista Inglesa Mary Shelley. O romance conta a história de Victor Frankenstein, que constrói uma criatura em seu laboratório, mas ao trazer a criatura para a vida, Frankenstein foge em horror e nega sua experiência. Abandonado, o monstro vagueia pelo deserto à procura de alguém que entenda e abrige ele. A novela desde então tem sido objeto de muitas adaptações, principalmente de filmes. Em 1935, a Universal lançou uma sequela de sua popular adaptação de Frankenstein de 1931. A sequela foi intitulada A Noiva de Frankenstein, e foi dirigida por James Whale e estrelado por Boris Karloff e Elsa Lanchester. Neste filme, é revelado que o monstro de Frankenstein sobreviveu à perseguição da multidão enfurecida do último filme, e ele convence seu criador, o Dr. Frankenstein, para criar uma companheira para ele. Este filme introduziu o conceito da noiva de Frankenstein para o público, e sua aparência no filme - incluindo seu cabelo branco-listrado icônico - tornou-se um retrato popular da personagem. Frankie menciona várias vezes nos diários e séries de desenhos animados que seus pais, especialmente seu pai, "a fizeram", usando partes de corpos como nos filmes. Isto sugere que (dentro do universo Monster High) ou os personagens de Dr. Frankenstein e seu monstro são a mesma pessoa, ou o monstro foi educado na ciência, similar ao Dr. Frankenstein. No universo Monster High, os pais de Frankie lhe dizem que certos detalhes do livro Frankenstein eram imprecisos, sugerindo que talvez nesta continuidade Victor terminou de criar o monstro do sexo feminino, e os dois mantiveram sua palavra de viver pacificamente longe dos seres humanos, acabaram criando Frankie como sua filha. Esta teoria é apoiada pois Frankie descreve seu pai como sendo um cientista. Relacionamentos Família Frankie vive com ambos os pais em "uma casa que parece um cruzamento entre um chalé suíço e um laboratório de pesquisa". Seu pai é um cientista e ambos tratam ela como uma menina (pois obviamente ela só tem 15 dias de idade), mas eles são muito gentis com ela como ela aprende sobre o mundo à sua volta e acha tudo legal assustador. Seus pais são mencionados apenas duas vezes na série de desenhos animados, quando Frankie faz um vídeo de seu tempo na praia. Eles têm um papel maior na série de livros de Monster High, seus pais Viktor e Viveka Stein são professores universitários e dois monstros como Frankie. Seus pais não aprovam o relacionamento com Holt Hyde, porque ele é muito velho para ela, mas eles adoram Jackson Jekyll, sem saber que Holt e Jackson são a mesma pessoa. Amigos Frankie é a melhor amiga de Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Jackson Jekyll e Holt Hyde. Ela não tem monstros que considera inimigos, mesmo confiando em personagens manipuladoras como Toralei Stripe e Cleo, sem dúvida, mais do que provável, isto é devido a sua natureza ingênua. Pet O pet de Frankie é um cão híbrido chamado Watzit que o pai construiu a partir das partes de outros animais. Nos livros de Monster High e especiais de TV, Frankie tem cinco ratos de laboratório como animais de estimação a quem ela chama de Glitterati; seus nomes são Gwen, Gaga, Green Day, Face Girlicious e Espírito. Eles também aparecem em "New Ghoul @ School" e "Fright On!". Romances Em "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie tinha uma queda por Deuce Gorgon. Isso causou problemas quando ela mentiu e disse a verdadeira namorada de Deuce, Cleo, que ela estava saindo com ele. Cleo ficou muito chateada, pensando que Deuce tinha a traido, mas a questão mais tarde foi resolvida quando Frankie veio para a frente com a verdade e surpreendeu Cleo com um concerto de Justin Biter. Em "Vudu do Vu-Edu" Frankie estava preocupado em ser deixada de fora do grupo por não ter um namorado, e decidiu fazer um para si, criando Hoodude Voodoo. Os sarcófagos explicaram que elas sempre seriam amigas dela, independentemente de ela ter ou não um namorado, e Frankie admitiu que ela não achava que ela estava pronta para os meninos ainda. No webisódio "Miss Infearmation" Frankie desenvolve uma paixão por Jackson Jekyll depois de salvá-lo de ser intimidado por Manny Taur, e convida Jackson para vir para a festa de Cleo com ela. Ela está chateada quando ele não aparece, porque ele tinha se transformado em Holt Hyde antes de entrar na festa. Ela logo começa a gostar de Holt, corando com os apelidos que ele dá a ela e dança com ele. Isso forma um triângulo amoroso entre ela, Jackson e Holt. Depois de apresentar os dois um para o outro através de gravação de vídeo em "Personalidade Dupla", ela percebeu que não poderia escolher e "bater o botão de pausa" em suas relações. Em um dos livros que vem junto com as bonecas, ela tem uma queda por um gárgula escocês. Ela chama ele de 7, pois não sabe o nome dele. Na série de livros Monster High, ela tem uma queda por Brett Redding que tem uma namorada muito protetora chamada Bekka Madden. Mais tarde, ele confunde Frankie com Bekka e a beija. Aparições New Ghoul @ School Gira em torno da primeira semana de Frankie na escola. Embora este seja considerado independente e não-canônico, que oferece uma nova visão para a insegurança de Frankie e desespero de amigos. Ela aparece várias vezes, até mesmo quase arruinando o relacionamento de Cleo e Deuce, mentindo sobre Deuce ser seu namorado. No entanto, no final, Frankie deixa cair a fachada superficial e tenta fazer tudo certo. Fright On! Frankie é uma das maiores defensoras da igualdade monstro. Frankie não vê razão para que alguém deve lutar. Com o desaparecimento da Diretora Sem Cabeça, e a tensão crescente entre as escolas recém-incorporadas, Frankie coloca-se em perigo para salvar seus amigos. Depois de parar a luta entre vampiros e lobisomens, e depois oferecer um discurso profundo, motivacional sobre por que eles deveriam se dar bem, Frankie salva a escola e funde os laços entre os monstros. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? Frankie narra o especial, embora não faça um papel de protagonista. Escape From Skull Shores Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Abbey, Ghoulia, Lagoona e Gil, vão em uma viagem de Spring Break para a Grande Barreira de Corais na casa dos pais de Lagoona. A viagem é interrompida rapidamente, no entanto, quando o barco é atacado por uma lula gigante e afunda, deixando o grupo em uma pequena jangada. Eles são resgatados por um Normie chamado Bartleby Farnum e seu assistente Kipling, que inicialmente planejam exibi-los em um circo, mas rapidamente abandona a ideia depois de ter posto os olhos em Frankie e em vez leva o grupo para a Ilha do Crânio, que ele afirma ser para o abastecimento. Na ilha, Frankie é nomeado o 'convidado de honra' e é extremamente querida por nativos da ilha, os Tiki. Sob o ardil de uma festa, ele usa Frankie como isca para atrair o crânio para que ele pudesse capturá-lo, como é revelado que Frankie muito se assemelhava a uma cientista Normie que visitou a ilha há muito tempo e desenvolveu uma amizade com o animal. A Besta agarra Frankie e leva para sua casa, onde se descobre que a "Besta" é, na verdade, um belo rapaz chamado Andy. Farnum ataca eles por meio de um colar que ele deu a Frankie que tinha um dispositivo de rastreamento, assim como os outros vampiros, e Ghoulia e Abbey, que estavam sendo mantidas em cativeiro pelos Tikis. Farnum arrisca a vida de Frankie para que Andy se entrege, e quando tudo parece perdido, Gil sobe fora da água com o kraken que destruiu seu barco, e destrói Farnum e joga ele para a selva, e Kipling corre atrás dele. Os sarcófagos retomam sua jornada, que agora inclui Andy, mas esquecem o colar de Frankie. Andy começa uma nova vida em Monster High, que é quase interrompida quando Farnum chega de novo e irrita Andy, até que ele revela sua dupla natureza de besta e quase destrói a escola no processo. Ele pega Frankie e sobe uma das torres de Monster High. Farnum e Kipling aparecem atrás dele, e Frankie consegue aumentar a confiança de Kipling, que faz com que ele perceba que ele está errado por suportar o abuso de Farnum, e remove o capuz que ele usava, revelando orelhas deformadas que se assemelham a de um elefante. Com sua nova confiança, ele arremessa Farnum fora do telhado, onde ele é então coberto de piche e penas por uma série de loucuras infelizes, e então é pego por dois homens que presumivelmente foram enviados para recuperar Andy. Frankie, então, diz a Kipling para ficar, algo que ele considera obviamente depois de ver duas meninas com orelhas deformadas como as dele, e são, obviamente, apaixonadas por ele. Eles retornam a ilha para uma festa. Timeline *23 de outubro de 2007: Mattel registra a marca Frankie Stein. *05 de maio de 2010: O site Monster High entrar no ar, com o perfil de Frankie Stein. *05 de maio de 2010: A arte de Frankie Stein no perfil é revelada. *05 de maio de 2010: Frankie Stein faz sua estréia na série animada. *05 de maio de 2010: Frankie Stein faz sua estréia no desenho animado em 2D. *No início de Julho de 2010: O plushie de Frankie Stein é liberado. *No início de Julho de 2010: Primeira boneca Frankie Stein é lançada como parte da série "Básico". *No início de Julho de 2010: Frankie Stein faz sua estréia no diário em seu diário 'Básico'. *01 de setembro de 2010: Frankie Stein faz sua estréia no livro Monster High. *12 de fevereiro de 2012: Frankie Stein faz sua estréia em um desenho animado em 3D. *5 de setembro de 2012: Frankie Stein faz sua estréia nos livros Ghoulfriends, especificamente em Ghoulfriends Forever. Fatos *Estilo de Frankie é basicamente formal e bonito, com desenhos xadrez e relâmpagos. *No livro, Frankie usa maquiagem feroz para encobrir seus pontos e sua pele verde. *Parafusos no seu pescoço piscam como uma lâmpada, quando ela tem uma ideia. *Em "Os Jaundice Brothers", Frankie teve a primeira frase na série de desenhos animados, dizendo alegremente: "Esta é a melhor parte da música!" *No site de Monster High, Frankie é a mais popular. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Meninas Categoria:Simulacras Categoria:Mortos Vivos Categoria:Membros do Esquadrão do Medo Categoria:Personagens do Livro Ghoulfriends Categoria:Personagens do Volume 1 Categoria:Personagens do Volume 2 Categoria:Personagens do Volume 3 Categoria:Personagens de New Ghoul @ School Categoria:Personagens de Fright On! Categoria:Personagens de Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? Categoria:Personagens de Escape From Skull Shores Categoria:Personagens de Friday Night Frights Categoria:Personagens de Ghouls Rule Categoria:Personagens de Scaris: City of Frights Categoria:Personagens de From Fear to Eternity